Just Five More
by Topaz B. Rainheart
Summary: Its been years since four became five, united against the darkness, to defend children everywhere. The Guardians have all but forgotten. But some will never forget. And when Pitch returns, the Guardians will need to do some recruiting. But could the tables finally have turned, giving their old enemy the advantage? Rated T for a bit of mild cursing.
1. Prologue

**AN: Hey, guys. *ducks any rotten fruit* Sorry for taking so long, honest. Most of the stories I've been working on ran out of juice and were deleted by the manager when I fell inactive. I'll work on that story eventually, I promise.**

**In the meantime, here you go! **

**(Sorry if the accents suck.)**

* * *

"Afternoon, Tooth. Glad you could make it."

"My assistants are able to manage, thankfully. Its been so long since I've been out in the field, and I'm just starting to get the hang of it again..."

"What's going on, North? Easters in a couple of months."

"Bunny, you know Christmas is this month. North wouldn't call a meeting of all the Guardians without reason."

"How should I know what ol' Father Christmas is up to?"

"Anyway." North cleared his throat, and looked around the room. There was Bunnymund, tapping one padded foot against the floor impatiently, twirling one of his boomerangs. Tooth was fluttering about nervously. Sandy smiled at him, and an image of a thumbs up and a four-leaf clover appeared over his head. Good luck. North managed a small smile.

"Where's Jack?"

"..."

The room fell silent.

"Here! Sorry, got, uh, caught up in a snowball fight...I'm here!"

Four sets of eyes turned (Well, five including Baby Tooth, fluttering next to Tooth as some sort of messenger, just in case) to watch the newest Guardian run in. His hoodie was pulled up, obscuring his face as he sat down, setting his staff next to him as he sat at the large round table along with the other Guardians, who could see, as he moved his arm, that his hand was slightly stained...red.

"What happened to you, mate?"

Sandy showed images of a first aid symbol, bandages, and looked worried.

"Did you get in a fight, Jack? Oh! None of your teeth were hurt, were they? Lemme check-"

"I'm fine!" Jack snapped, pulling away as Tooth hurried over, reaching out to try to check his teeth. His hood fell back, revealing a startling black eye, and bloody nose. He glared at the Guardians as they stared, not liking their reactions. Finally, North spoke.

"Jack, what happened?"

"I'm fine, alright?" Jack sighed. "I met another Guardian, y'know... not believed in. She, um, didn't like what happened with the Pitch situation." The room was quiet. Then Bunnymund laughed.

"Yer saying-a GIRL hit you?" He busted up laughing. Jack sighed, and sat down, rubbing his head. Tooth frowned.

"Who was it?" she asked gently, sitting next to the boy and lifting his face, examining his wounds. Jack shrugged.

"I dunno. She knew Sandy, though. She said I was the second Guardian she'd ever met, and she wasn't all that impressed with the first." Sandy scowled, and crossed his arms. "Don't worry, Sandy, you're still cool," Jack added lightly. Then, after a moment, he said, as if it was an after thought, "Who was she, though?" Sandy seemed to think for a moment. Then his face lit up. A multitude of images flashed above his head. The other Guardians frowned. Jack looked at North, somewhat annoyed. "Translation, please?"

"Sandy met this girl a long time ago," North explained, frowning, "He was checking his dream sand and noticed that one dreamer was having bad dreams. He went back to the source, and found the girl. Her names Flick. Shes some sort of autumn spirit. She was leaving the house of the girl. When he went in, the girl was dreaming peacefully, but there were traces of Nightmare Sand about her. Sandy, why didn't you tell us sooner?" Sandy shrugged, and a few more images popped up. North frowned. Probably, it was one last attempt at regaining strength, picking a child at random and giving her bad dreams. Still, if Pitch was back...that wouldn't be good. At all.

"Yeah, well, she doesn't like Sandy, or me."

"What, I'm not good enough to hate?" Bunnymund demanded.

"No, just not good enough to get a special mention or a few blows. Next time I'll let you take her." Bunnymund took in Jacks injuries, and shook his head.

"No way, mate. That girls got an arm on her. You'd better watch out." Sandy popped up a few images.

"You're right, Sandy. We'll take Jack to the infirmary. We can finish up the meeting later."

"I'm leaving, then. Sorry, North, sorry, Jack, I hope you feel better, but my fairies are in the middle of a BIG delivery, and we can't afford to wait any longer on a few." This being the first mass delivery in which Tooth was actually helping to collect the teeth, meant that every set of wings was needed.

"Need any help, Tooth?" Images popped up over Sandy's head, inquiring of the same.

"No thanks, I've got it. Thanks, Bunny. Thanks, Sandy. Feel better, Jack." And with that, Tooth flew out an open window, back to her home.

As Jack and Sandy made their way to the infirmery, Bunnymund looked at North.

"You don't think..."

"No."

"But, if the little ankle bitteh hadn't been saved, what woulda happened?"

"Pitch is not back. This I am certain. I feel it in my belly." Bunnymund snorted, then grew serious.

"Yeah, but...what about that kid Sandy was talking about? Maybe she's gone over. Its possible." North frowned. "Just saying."

"You are right...it is a possibility...what can we do, what can we do..." North frowned. "We must discuss this later with the other Guardians. In the meantime, I will go see to Jack. If danger truly is coming...we must all be at our best. I will see you later, Bunnymund."

"See you later, North."

The two parted.

From outside the window Tooth had flown out, a girl landed, sitting on the ledge. She watched them leave quietly, hair falling over her face as she watched them. What bit of her face showed, was an eerie fanged smile.


	2. Chapter 1: Flick

******AN: I'm not promising I'll update regularly, because I can't help updating when I impulsively decide to, and then I get low on chapters if I'm not careful, but I'm going to post the first two now, and the rest as I feel like it. Hopefully, maybe one day, I'll have a schedule...**

******-Topaz**

* * *

_Hundreds of years ago, fifty years after Jack Frost was reborn..._

Darkness.

Cold.

Wet.

Like there was black slime surrounding me, forcing my eyes shut and keeping me still in the murk. I struggled to move, to open my eyes, but I felt sluggish. Panicking, I struggled even more. Suddenly, I was released, breaking through the thin layer of ice with a splash. The ice was barely thick as my fingernail, and broke without a struggle every time I moved.

My eyes opened to a dark night, a lake in the middle of forests blanketed in snow. I gasped, taking in a breath of air, then paddled over clumsily to the shore. It was slow going, as it felt like a heavy layer of autumn leaves was coating my legs, making my strokes small, and the pace slow-going. The ice didn't help. Finally, I reached the shore.

Reaching out, I tried to pull myself out, and growled in frustration when it failed. Scrabbling around for a handgrip, my fingertips brushed against a thick, sturdy feeling branch. Grabbing it, I used the stick to pull myself up. With a great heave, I pulled out of the water, and stood on shore, feeling wobbly, like I hadn't used my legs in forever. I took a few shaky steps forward, leaning on the stick heavily for support. Finally, I looked down.

My legs were coated in what wasn't seaweed, as I originally thought, but a dark green wool skirt, thick and soaked with water. Growling with frustration, I yanked at it. I wasn't expecting half of it to rip off. When I fingered it gingerly, I found that it was worn out and cut up from something prickly, hence it falling apart. Well, the bottom half, anyway. Under the skirt was a pair of breeches, neatly made. Clearly sewn by a person who cared. I wonder who. I turned my hand over. In the moonlight, it was tan, with hints of bronze. My hands were sturdy, and callused. My arm, and my upper torso, was covered in a creamy colored, elbow length blouse. It, too, was ragged, and had clumsily sewn patches along one side, like the owner of the shirt was in a hurry to finish sewing and get back to another activity.

Leaning precariously over to look at my reflection, I stared. My hair, close-cropped, was a dark brown,with an orange, sort of copper color running through it. My eyes were dark green, with copper streaks, and my lashes short. I had a birthmark under my right eye. My feet, bare of any shoe, were big, and my hands were long and thin. I was tall and skinny, with lots of pointy edges. To me, at least, I looked like a tall, pathetic looking, teenager. I decided to turn my attention to my stick. Yes, I called it my stick, got a problem with that?

Looking over it, I instinctively realized that it was diamond willow. I'm not sure how. It was covered in bark, except for several thin strips, striped away in a spiral pattern. It looked like wind, with leaves stripped away and shown as well. The bottom was broad, and the top, gnarled and curved, fit perfectly to my hand. I smiled, patting it comfortingly. "Nice stick," I said softly. "At least you know who you are. I don't have a clue..."

_Flick..._

I jumped. I'd heard a voice, but where did it come from?

_I am the Man in the Moon...and you are Flick._

"Yes, but who _am _I?" I demanded. Somehow, I didn't find this strange at all. "Who _am _I?!"

There was no reply.

With a growl of frustration, I kicked the ground. "Pah," I spat. "Stupid Man in the Moon...all I know is my name!"

I decided to return attention to my stick. Placing one hand on the top, I placed the other on the middle of the staff, my thumb falling on a leaf-was that an oak leaf? and swung it. I wasn't expecting the entire thing to shine coppery light through the stripped away designs, but it did. Following it, was a heavy fall breeze. My eyes widened, and I laughed aloud in delight. As it blew to trees, the trees changed, snow melting, new leaf buds growing, turning crisp, autumn colors, and blowing off, following the breeze until it faded away. Stunned, I tried it again. More trees, farther away now, changed and blew away. Grinning like a small child on their birthday, I raced through the forest, waving my staff about and changing leaves willy nilly. I didn't know where I was going, who I was, or why I was here, but I knew one thing-this was fun!


	3. Chapter 2: A Brief Belief

**Flick**

Two, maybe three hundred years later, and I still didn't know who I was. I knew my name, Flick. I knew I had powers over autumn. I could create winds. Depending on which leaf my thumb landed on, and what mood I was in, I could convince people to stop being stiff and boring, make 'em laugh and forget their sorrows. I could change the seasons with a wave and a press of the oak leaf. I could create a plain old wind, just for fun.

And I was miserable.

I'd met others like me over the years. I'd learned that unless a person believed that you existed, they'd walk right through you, leaving a cold, empty feeling. That was one of the first lessons I learned, that cold morning, years ago, when the forest I lived in was new. Not me. I guess I was too empty to be any more empty, or something. I'd met a man who could heal animals, and his horse. I'd met a girl who could talk to flowers. She had explained the belief system, and the Guardians. If you can even call them that. Personally, I called them a pretty rude word.

I'd met a little girl who'd seen me, and then I'd run away from her.

Four years ago. Gosh, I almost forgot. Like, twenty something years ago, there was a huge battle. Apparently this guy, Pitch, was back. I didn't care. The Guardians defeated him. Gained a new member. I really don't care.

Anyway, the kids who believed in them grew up. And one of them had a daughter. Bethany Lee Onnete Bennett, or Bo (her mother refused to call her 'Blob'), as her friends and family addressed her. I'd been there at her birth, curious. Something pulled me there, I don't know. Twelve months later, I was still there, watching the kid grow up. She was an intelligent, quiet child, and loved mythology. I loved to sit on her fence and send autumn breezes to the girl as she toddled about, giggling whenever a leaf tickled her. I sort of entertained the notion that she could see me, even though I knew she would never see me. It was painfully obvious.

Then Pitch came. I guess he still had a bit of energy left. Bo was growing up to be a strong believer, so feeding off her fear would have helped him greatly. If it weren't for me. The first time I visited her, and spotted the Nightmare Sand, and watched her cry out, terrified of the Bogeyman and his awful dreams, I was instantly protective, blowing the intrusive _nightmare_ away with a wind, then grabbing a handful of stolen Dream sand (I'd snatched a bit long time back, curious of the stuff. I played with it when I couldn't sleep.), I tossed it over her head. I smiled slightly as her nightmare changed to a dream, and her whole demeanor changed.

For the next week, I stayed near her, all the time. Every night I kept the Nightmare Sand from ruining her sleep.

I'd been watching her sleep, and hadn't realized she'd woken up, until I heard a giggling, gurgling voice. I'd been watching the sunrise, but I turned from it, to see Bo staring at me, surprised. She...she could see me? Expecting to go right through her, I reached out a hand, and gingerly poked her nose. I jumped back, startled, as she started giggling. S-she could see me?! She could see me! I would have shouted it to the heavens if I could have summoned up my voice, but my mouth just opened and no words came out. Bo was looking worried.

Hearing noises out the window, I glanced out the window, and my eyes narrowed. It was Sandy, resident snooze-time Guardian. Oh, so now he came to see why one of the children had been having nightmares. Hmmph. Lazy a-guy. Lazy guy.

Looking back, I decided something. I couldn't visit Bo anymore. She was related to Sophie Bennett. As soon as the Guardians heard about this, they'd probably place a Guardian to watch her at all times, to keep her safe, for a while. I'd visit her once the talk died down. But I didn't want to see those Guardians.

With that in mind, I flew out a back window, avoiding Sandy by a hair. I'm positive he didn't see me. But when Bo reached out a hand, and cried, "Faiwy, back!" and looked ready to cry...

I'm pretty sure I shed a tear.

Bo was older now. She couldn't see me-she didn't believe in me anymore. I should have known. I watched her sometimes. She was a sweet kid.

But she didn't believe in me.

I'd had an almost friend, and I lost her, all because of those stupid Guardians. If anything, Pitch helped me. I'd thank him, if he wasn't an inconsiderate jerk. That, and probably too weak to do anything, again.

Whatever. I've gotten my revenge in any way I could-sabotaging the holidays, hiding teeth so that Tooths helpers have to look everywhere, snatching a pinch of Dream Sand here and there, and turning all the snow days into brisk fall days. And last week I broke Jack's nose.

Oh, that was lovely. Today was December first. Last week Jack had been spreading some snow fun or whatever that dude does. He was hanging out with Jamie and Jamie's kids. I was watching them quietly, sitting on the fence. I would have done something nasty, but Bo was there, too. Sophie, Bo, Max, and May were playing tag. Jack and Jamie were chatting, while Pippa sat nearby, reading some sort of catalog, Drew on her lap, asleep. I was watching Bo play, smiling slightly as she ran away from Max, screaming hysterically, when I felt eyes on me. I looked up, and realized Jack saw me. My eyes widened. Quickly, I flipped off the fence, using my staff to create a brisk wind and flying away. But it was too late, he'd seen me, and he followed me, finding me hiding behind a tree, breathing shallowly, eyes narrow.

"Hey, I'm not gonna hurt you," he said, seeming confused. He grinned crookedly at me, seemingly not noticing my steely eyed glare. "I was just wondering who you were-I haven't seen you around before, my names Jack Frost, I'm the Guar-"

"I'm well aware who _you _are," I spat, "Just my luck, second Guardian I meet, lazy ol' Sir Snoozy, and now you, joining the Jerk-ass Guardians!" I punched him, twice, before he had time to be surprised, or even angry, then fled. I haven't seen him since, and for that, I'm grateful. At least I don't have to see his sniveling face around here.

But it'd be nice to have someone to talk to.


	4. Chapter 3: The Man With the Magic Horse

**AN: This is more of a filler chapter. It was meant to go up yesterday, so I'm putting this up, as well as the chapter that I feel sets things into motion.**

**Also, a note. I appreciate reviews, as much as any writer, but I have a personal request.**

**Please stop reviewing with empty things like "this is awesome, write more!" **

**I like knowing that you like something about my story, but I prefer more meaningful reviews that tell me whats wrong with it, too. I have lots of room to improve, and I'd prefer knowing what needs to be changed or what confuses you, neutral or constructive things like that. I don't consider this a flame: "This is good, but _ is misspelled, and you made a mistake here with _." That tells me whats wrong so I can go back and fix it. I DO, however, consider this a flame: "THIS SUX UR A TRBLE RITER." And yes, I am shamed by just writing that and hope to never have any writing that looks like that with my name on it.**

**Also, a warning. I will _not _on _any freaking circumstance _pair Jack with _anyone. _Or Bunny. Or North. Or Pitch. Or Tooth. Or Sandy. Or my OC's. I only paired JamiexPippa and Sophiex(ha, thought I'd tell you? yeah, no) for the sake of introducing the next-gen, May, Max, Drew, and Bethany Lee Olivia "Blob/Bo" Bennett. I dislike JackxBunny/Pitch/OC/Tooth stories, and only halfway tolerate JackxJamie because I see the possibility myself (though would never write pairings that weren't in the movie and only paired the above four for above reasons).**

**Just letting you know not to get your hopes up. Yes, I'm cruel.**

**~Topaz**

* * *

**Bao**

My name is Bao. I look like a college age student, those I see walking about campuses, though I am one of the oldest Guardians-perhaps not believed in, but contrary to what others sometimes think, we are all Guardians. We do not simply become Guardians because of believers, after all. Though sometimes it is hard. I suspect my fellow Guardians sometimes lose hope. But I will not. I can not. I must not. The animals need me. They are all I need. They are whom I am most comfortable with.

I am a tall, well-built man, neither bulky and muscled nor skinny and lean. I have tan skin, and reddish-brown curls. My eyes are brown, and many have compared them to a does, wide and innocent looking.

I am a Guardian.

* * *

Walking among the animals soothed me, as ever it did. A mare, paint, brown and white, followed me. Of course she did. Lola thought she was being so quiet, trying not to disturb her masters walk, but I heard her. I paid no mind to her, stopping to pet a little one here and there, heal a sick animal, or mend an injury. She would come around to me when she felt I was ready.

There had been an accident here, and I didn't understand why. When I knelt to heal one youngling, though, I heard, from its mother, a bunny who twitched nervously.

"Why, it's all over th' field, sir Bao'r," she squeaked, with a country accent. "Over high an' low, over hill an' dale-" she continued on for several minutes while I touched some ducklings with a finger, making their hurts vanish. While I adored all animals, I knew that bunnies in particular could be a bit loose-tongued. "Two light-comings back-" Rabbits didn't know what the sun was. They simply called it "the light". She meant two days back. "-this fur-less one came. She had yellow fur on 'er head, with red fur mixed in, and two black rocks connected by something with silver stones on each side, on her head. She made a terrible mess of th' winter storage, and got th' foxs angry! After she left, one fox, for some reason, was so angry, that he-he killed one of th' ducks! Then he and th' other foxs, and th' ducks, got into this huge war over it! They dragged my babies into it, th' poor things!" She shuddered, drawing her babies to her with her ears, ignoring their protests. I frowned. This wasn't good. Something had to be causing this.

Putting the last duckling on the ground gently, I whistled, and Lola appeared. I climbed on her back. "North Pole, please, old girl," I murmured, "Maybe North will have a spare carrot for you..." And with that, Lola was off, running as fast as she could.

Oh, and I forgot to mention. Lola's magic, and can run really fast, even over water, and she can fly. Shes pretty, as the children say these days, awesome.


	5. Chapter 4: Just Add Five

**AN: If you have't guessed by now, I'm trying to give each chapter a meaningful name.**

**North & Jack**

_North..._

With a tinkling sound of smashed ice, North dropped the toy he'd been working on, and stared up at the Man in the Moon.

_It is time..._

Even as he wondered what Manny wanted, he strode over to the button, flipping it up, and pressing it to send for the other Guardians.

Thinking back, he supposed he should have been expecting it. Manny had called the meeting that ended abruptly last week, no doubt he felt too much time had passed, and that it was time for another meeting.

The others arrived quickly. Jacks black eye was fading, and his nose was almost back to normal, a little crookedness the only mark left, and even that was starting to go away, his Guardian powers healing it perfectly. Tooth fluttered about nervously, Baby Tooth following her, chirping worriedly. Bunnymund, impatient as ever, was already seated, or had been. Now, he was pacing, waiting for Sandy to arrive. In the meantime, Jack was studying one wall. He hadn't noticed it before. North watched him, waiting for him to ask the inevitable.

"What are all those pictures for?" Jack inquired, pointing to one. North barely glanced at the one he pointed out. Walking over, he pounded on the wall lightly, grinning. "You think you only one?" he asked, "You are mistaken. This..." he swept his hands about the wall. "Is us."

"Uh...what?" Jack blinked at him. The boy looked more than a little confused.

"Each Guardian when reborn, is given three gifts from Manny. Their Guardian abilities, which includes immortality, and any tools of their trade-your staff, Bunny's boomerangs. Their center, which is not really gift. It is what you have to begin with, what you have that is so strong, that it draws Manny to you, choosing you to protect that in other children. And your symbol. Every Guardian has one. And if they ever join us, we have to know who they are. Each image, when pressed-"

"Like this?" Jack pressed one, and it turned before the image could be made out. An image of a girl showed, one with long, bark brown curls that touched the grass. She was crouching, and speaking softly to...flowers? Words flashed across the moving image. "Thalia, Guardian of Nature" Then dates began to scroll across it.

"Yes," North said, "That is Thalia," he added unnecessarily, "Those dates are all the times she's been seen by one of us in person." Jack looked at the wall, his eyes wide. There were this many Guardians who weren't believed in?

"Come," North said, breaking the silence, "Sandy will be here soon." He and Jack joined the others, gathering around the spot best to see Manny.

Hearing an elf shriek, and jingling, North turned to see Sandy come in. The little guy looked positively exhausted, and almost fell through the window, but managed to land on his feet, wobbling slightly. He stumbled over to the others, and gave them a shaky grin and thumbs up.

"What happened, Sand-" Jack began to ask, but fell silent when a voice rang out. The Guardians looked up at the moon.

_Pitch is back...you must stop them._

"What?!" Tooth shrieked, looked horrified. Baby Tooth collapsed. But North was frowning. Them? North had help?

_You will need help..._

The sound of the pedestal rising made them all stand back. The crystal was glowing. Jack looked at the others, confused. What did it mean? Was this how he had been chosen? The others were all mumbling.

A shimmering figure appeared at the top. A man. Coloring was hard to tell-it was all a brilliant, ice blue, washing light over them, but he looked about Sophie's age, and his hair was curly. His hand was on a patchy mare.

Tooth took in a breath. "Oooh, its Bao, remember him?" Her assistants seemed excited. The image changed. North frowned. Two Guardians? That was unusual. A new figure took its place. A girl. Her hair, in a braid, was easily brightly colored, showing even through the crystal, and what looked like periwinkle rock salt circled her.

"Kria," Bunny muttered. The girl had helped him with Easter more than once.

The figure changed. Another girl, tall and curvy, with dark skin, hair, and eyes. Several skirts were layered on her lower torso, looking dirty, and the longest one reached to her ankles. Jack could recognize _that _one. One corner of his mouth turned up in a smirk-she'd told him off for frosting Easter-but more importantly, for killing all the flowers. Thalia.

A new boy took place, this one younger. The boy looked about Jacks age, maybe a year or two younger, looking about sixteen. He was tall and bony, and wore a windbreaker over jeans and a long-sleeved v-neck . He was grinning, and an eagle perched on his arms. His hair looked like it was dark grey, with white streaks.

"Zephyr," North spoke.

"He'll be here soon, then," Tooth added, "He's always eavesdropping."

One last image showed before Jack could ask how this guy could hear them. Jack jumped back, as if expecting the figure to reach out and punch him again. Tooth looked startled. Sandy was glaring. Bunny smirked, but he looked seriously worked up about this.

"No way," Bunny growled. "Shes no Guardian!". Sandy popped up images showing Guardianship, and a shadow of Flick crossed out.

"Sh-she hurt Jack!" Tooth argued. "Shes not proper! Shes mean and nasty and selfish and doesn't care about the kids, just-just-"

"No," Jack growled.

North looked rather exasperated with the group. "Bunny, you say same thing for Flick you say for Jack!" he exclaimed, "And look at him now."

"Shes a disgusting little twerp who doesn't take care of kids," Jack grumbled, "All she does is ruin the seasons and-"

"Jack," North said gently, placing a hand on the boy's shoulder. "Whether you like it or not, Flick-she is Guardian now. Just give her a chance, hmm? She might surprise you. Shes a good girl."

"Even if she might be siding with Pitch," Bunny muttered under his breath.

The group looked on at the image.

It was Flick. The image showed her standing there, one hand in the pocket of her denim jacket, the other holding a glowing staff. Her hair was blown about, and she looked almost...lonely. Jack wondered how such an annoying immortal-he refused to accept her as a Guardian-could look so sad.

The image vanished, and the crystal retreated into the floor. The Guardians went over to the meeting table, and sat.

North spoke first. "Well. It appears we have some recruiting to do. Who's getting who?"

"I'll get Kria," Bunny volunteered.

"I'll get Bao," Tooth said cheerily. "Zephyr will come on his own." Looking at Jack, she added, "You'll understand when you get to know him." Jack shrugged.

"I'll get Thalia," Jack said quickly, not wanting to deal with her, but Bunny grinned and shook his head.

"No way, mate, Sandy's already getting her," he said, "North's busy, and the rest of us have people to get. Looks like you're getting her. Jack groaned, and looked at Tooth. She shrugged.

"Sorry, Jack," she said, "If you'd like, I can have a few of my assistants get Bao and come with you." She blushed at his smile.

"Thanks, Tooth," Jack said. "I'll get her tomorrow. I'll let you know when I go." He looked at North. "Anything-"

"So," a voice drawled behind them. Jack jumped, startled, and turned to see the guy from before lounging on the window sill, an eagle by his side, "Apparently you need my help?"

Jack looked back at the others. They were holding snickers in. "Sorry, Jack," Tooth giggled. "Couldn't resist." Jack reddened.

"How long has he-"

"It's rude to talk about someone in front of them," Zephyr said casually, "Since I do it all the time, I'll let it slide. In response, since you guys sat down." He patted the eagle. "Thanks for letting me know, Talon. Go back to the weather, I'll be back soon. Keep an eye on that storm brewing in New York, we don't want it getting out of hand. You know how they get." The eagle cawed, and flew off. Zephyr slid off the windowsill, and walked over, hands in pockets. "Sorry about taking so long, it took a while for the wind to get to me," he said to North, "The weather up here is being ridiculous." He looked at Jack. "I haven't introduced myself yet, have I? My names Zephyr. Guardian of Weather." He grinned, and held out his hand to shake.

Jack didn't shake his hand, instead, staring at him, confused. The boy was even odder than he'd been in the image. He was about the same height as Jack, topping out at six feet tall, skinny, and tanned. His hair was a little longer then Jacks, and very messy, as if he'd been out in a twister all day. It was a stormy grey, with white streaks.

After a minute, Zephyr put his hand back down.

"How...how can you hear us?" Jack asked finally.

"The wind," Zephyr said simply. He was frowning a little. "You-uh, guys, may make the weather for yourself, but I'm the one who goes around cleaning up your messes. The wind takes your words and brings it to me. And I _don't _eavesdrop," he added crossly, giving Tooth a dirty look. She reddened. "Anyway," he said abruptly. "I'm in. Just as long as you realize one thing." He paused. "Pitch isn't alone. He's got little assistants, helping him."

Before Jack could say anything more, Zephyr was halfway out the window. "Eleven tomorrow?" he said, "I'll be there. See ya!" And with that, the boy jumped out of the window. The last Jack saw of him was a muffled, "Talon, its _the wind, _stop that!" And a caw.

Jack looked back at the others, with a sigh. "I'll see you tomorrow," he said.

"Do you want to stay here for the night, Jack?" North asked. Jack shook his head, and left.

He had an old friend he wanted to contact.


	6. Chapter 5: Flower Lady

**AN: If you haven't guessed, this is a bit of a filler. Sorry for not posting sooner-right now this story has 79 visitors (I only count visitors, as views are unreliable), and only one follower. I don't mind no reviews-when I read a story I like I rarely review-I never know if I'll get taken the wrong way, and a lot of people are more sensitive to criticism then I am, so I don't risk it-but I think its decent enough so a person might like to follow it and know when I update...no?**

***sigh***

**~Fira**

* * *

**Thalia**

I wasn't usually in this part of the world around this time of year. All the flowers were gone, and the trees sleeping, hibernating the cold away. I was usually in the desert, making conversation with the cacti, or in colder climates, where plants were used to cold and were always up for a chat. So I wasn't sure why I was here. But I was.

As I knelt to check the snow, I noticed some golden sand twisting about the trees roots. When I traced it back to the source, I found Sandy, sitting in the tree and waving at me. I smiled, and stood up, brushing my blouse-a pale pink lacy one that went nicely with my layered skirts in brown and grey, muted colors. My hair tumbled down my back, and my smile stood out in my face, dark-skinned, framed by almost as dark hair. "Sandy," I said gently, "What are you doing here?" I frowned as images popped over his head, almost too fast to tell. "Pitch is back?" I murmured, "Manny chose me...Sandy, are you joking? That must be it." I frowned. I didn't like teasing like that. Sandy shook his head so much he almost fell out of the tree. I frowned slightly. "I'm sorry, but this is a joke. I can't join you." Another image popped over his head. "I'm sorry," I echoed. "...sorry for what?" The next thing I knew, gold sand hit my face, and I collapsed on the ground, fast asleep.

* * *

_The North Pole..._

My eyes opened to a very different sight surrounding me. An elf was trying to eat the strawberry colored streaks in my hair, which I shook off impatiently, before standing. I was now in the North pole. I frowned, looking around. "Sandy?" I said, "If this is some joke-"

"It is no joke," a gentle voice said behind me, "And you're stepping on Baby Tooth." Looking down, I realized the mysterious voice was right. "Oops!" I squeaked, stepping off the tiny bird quickly. I looked behind me, frowning at the strange man. "You are..."

"Bao," the man replied, smiling at me. He had a comforting face, one that looked much older than his general appearance, which looking between nineteen and twenty-four. "Tooth brought me here. She left a while to go help Jack." He looked around. "Sandy said he was going to get one of the yeti's to get you some cocoa for when you woke up...he must have fallen asleep." He smiled wryly. "He seems over-worked, doesn't he?" I blinked, then nodded hesitantly.

"Yeah...whats up with that?" I asked, "I didn't want to be rude..." He frowned.

"Pitch is back. King of Nightmares, after all. Sandy's been over-worked, trying to keep as many children safe as possible." He sighed. "I offered to help, but my powers lie with animals, unfortunately, not children." In all the trouble going on, could I really help them defeat Pitch and his cronies? I was a flower lady, nothing more. _But you could be more...much more..._ a voice whispered in my head. _Trust yourself, and good things will come. _I sighed.

"Alright. So...then I guess we just wait." Bao nodded in agreement, and we both sat.

"We're back!" a nearby voice called. I looked at Bao.

"New recruits?" He smiled.

"Lets go meet them."


	7. Chapter 6: A Fruit in The Face

**AN: This is where things really start cooking. Although I introduce several OC's in this story, Flicker is my favorite. Trivia you are probably not interested in-her original self is a male sixteen year old character I have for Maximum Ride roleplays on another site. I'm writing his back story, and will post it eventually. This Flick was in an ROTG roleplay, and popped into one of the many goofing off threads I (along with a few other awesomesauce writers that tend to somehow stick together on the site) take part in at one point to torment her older male counterpart. She somewhat indirectly killed him. But that's another story.**

**~Fira**

* * *

**Jack**

_The previous evening..._

In the time before the door opened, Jack had plenty of time to think. Flick? A Guardian? She would never go for it. The words from his previous encounter with Flick, and today's meeting with the others, echoed in his mind. "_Just my luck, second guardian I meet, lazy ol' Sir Snoozy, and now you, joining the Jerk-ass Guardians!_"

"_Just give her a chance, hmm? She might surprise you. Shes a good girl._"

He shuddered. No way. She was a selfish, lazy, brat. So why did Manny choose her?

The door opened, and Jack came face to face with the oldest of the Bennett kids. "Hey, Max," he said to the ten-year old, "Are your parents home?" Max nodded, his brown eyes wide.

"Should I tell 'em you're here?" he asked. Jack grinned.

"If you want. Or...we could surprise them," he offered. The boy looked back, than grinned.

"Max, who's at the door?" a voice called. Pippa was sitting in the living room, brushing out May's reddish-brown curls. She looked over. Jack ducked out of sight, then, when she turned, came in. Max shut the door. Quietly, they crept into the living room, being quiet and sneaky and...

"Oh, hi Max," Sophie said casually, "Jack." The two boys jumped, surprised out of their skin.

"Aunt Sophie!" Max said, exasperated, "You spoiled it!" Sophie smirked, and glanced at Jamie, who was talking to Bethany and waving a book about excitedly.

"Sorry, Max," she said, not sounding sorry at all as Max went to play with his siblings, and Jack swung over the back of the couch, sitting on the couch arm. "Jamie, you've got a visitor." Jamie looked up from his conversation, and grinned.

"Jack!" he said, "Hows your eye?" Jack had visited the previous week, mainly to see Bo. He had wondered what drew the strange Guardian here, though found no concrete evidence. Now, he smiled slightly.

"Its fine," he said. Then he grew more serious. "But we've got a problem." Jamie and Pippa glanced at the four kids, then Jack.

"Max, can you and May entertain Bethany and Drew for a while?" he asked. May nodded, though her hazel eyes were sullen. Max scowled. Max ran out, while May stood up, scooping Drew up in her arms as the little boy giggled, and taking Bethany's hand. "C'mon, Dip Face," she said brightly, "You and Blob are gonna go play with us."

"No! Stay here!" Drew declared, crossing his arms, his lower lip sticking out in a pout. With his big brown doe eyes, and his curly red hair, he looked the picture of his mother, and adorably upset. May looked at Jamie.

"It'll be dinner soon, right Daddy?" Jamie smiled slightly, and nodded. "We can come back then," she told Drew, who brightened. The three followed Max out.

Once they were gone, Jack moved to sit on the window seat. Pippa was on the couch, the hair brush in one hand, knitting needles in the other, and Jamie and Sophie were in armchairs.

"Whats wrong, Jack?" Jamie asked, frowning. Jack sighed.

"Well...its Pitch," he said, "He's back. We don't know how close to full strength he is, but we know he's got help." Jamie scowled. Sophie halted her knitting and looked up, her eyes flashing.

"Is there any way we can help?" Pippa asked gently, "We're all adults, so I suppose that means we wouldn't be able to help directly, but..." She trailed off as Jamie scowled at her, obviously not pleased by her words. "We'll help in any way possible," she amended.

"Possibly," Jack said hesitantly, "But that's not the main problem. At least, not for me." He sighed. "Manny thinks we need new help. He chose new Guardians. And one of the Guardians he chose was..." He took a breath. "Flick."

Jamie's eyes widened, and he shook his head quickly. "No way! She gave you a black eye, she's not fit to be a Guardian!" he exclaimed. Jack shrugged helplessly.

"According to North, Bunny acted about the same when I was chosen, which is pretty easy to believe. But if Pitch has got help of his own, I don't think she can qualify. As it is, we still haven't entirely ruled her out for being on Pitch's side." He looked at Sophie. "You may remember the incident four years ago with Bo...Sandy talked to you about it, right?" The young woman nodded, her face troubled. She glanced at Jamie and Pippa, and Jack realized that she must not have told them about it.

"Four years ago..." she murmured. "Sandy told me about it. Bethany was targeted by Pitch. He tried to give her nightmares." She looked at Jack, her eyes flashing. "But he never mentioned that girl. All he said was that Pitch had targeted her, and when he came there were traces of Nightmare Sand on her pillow, but she was sleeping peacefully. And you suspect Flick caused it?" Jack shrugged.

"We don't know," he said quietly, not liking to have to admit that. "But he saw her flying away. Shes a prime suspect." Jamie scowled at the thought of his niece being hurt. "We've got a lot of other new Guardians, though," he added, "Four. So we should be fine." He looked at Pippa. "Maybe once all this is dealt with, we could take the kids to the North Pole to introduce them?" he added, and Pippa nodded, smiling slightly. Usually kids didn't go to the North Pole-mostly because of the Guardians previous attitudes towards kids, but after, Jamie and Pippa and their friends had gone almost every year. As friends grew up and stopped believing, most of them vanished, until it was just the ts and their kids, but the seven came every year to help make toys and visit the Guardians.

"Max will love that," she said, "He's written at least one letter every month to North. We tried to cut it off, because he's using his entire allowance for all the stamps and postal fees."

"Well, any letter he's got now, I can take to North in person, kay?" Jack said, "Don't want him using up his allowance, now do we?" He looked at Jamie. "They can come back in." He stood up. "I should get going. I have to get Flick tomorrow-I was the only one left." He grimaced.

"Oh, don't leave yet," Sophie said, her eyes big, "Can't you stay for dinner?" She looked at Jamie. "Can he?" Jamie smiled.

"Of course. You're always welcome here, Jack," he said. Jack hesitated, then smiled.

"Actually, I think I will," he said.

"Great!" Sophie said happily. Jack smiled at her enthusiasm. Despite her claims to being a grownup, she was still so much the little girl he'd met years ago. Still with messy hair, now even longer and put up with chopsticks, still pale and freckled, with big green eyes, maybe screaming a little less...he didn't understand why Bethany's father hadn't stayed with her.

"Kids!" Pippa called out the door, "Jacks staying for dinner! Come in!" Jack smiled as he heard kids shrieking. Sometimes, it was nice just to hang out with kids again...

He leaned back on the window seat, listening to the screams of the four Bennett's running in.

* * *

_The next day..._

Jack had stretched staying at Jamie and Pippa's as long as possible. He'd cleaned up after dinner, helped put Drew to bed, told Max and May a bedtime story, helped Sophie find Bo's shoes and drag her out to her car to go home. He'd stayed out late after that, frosting the lakes and skidding around until he collapsed under a tree, and that was where he made his bed for the night. But now it was the next morning. He'd gone to the North pole and met Tooth, who was waiting around nervously with Bao talking to one of her hummingbirds gently in the background. He'd been introduced to the quiet Guardian of Animals, then they left the North pole and headed to where they thought Flick might be. For some reason, she hung around Bo a lot. The tracker that North had given Jack to track Flick was pointing towards Burgess, the park nearby Sophie's store and Jamie's house. Jack and Tooth arrived there around eleven. Right on time.

But still too early for Jack.

Jack looked nervously at Tooth who gave him a shaky grin. He sighed as they landed. Right away, he could tell where Flick was-by the trees that were orange and gold, not bare-leaved and snowy, and where the brisk autumn wind was coming from. He took a breath, and walked forwards, ignoring the sound of laughter nearby, or Tooth hurrying to catch up with him. He turned the corner of the tree...

And found Bo, sitting under a tree, reading. She shoved up her glasses every once in a while, and glanced over at the group of kids playing snow tag. An older girl with flaming red hair was chasing another kid. She sighed, and looked up, then went back to reading. Jack glanced up at the tree. Flick was sitting on the branch above Bo, her legs hanging over the branch and swinging back and forth. Every once in a while they swung too low, and swung right through Bo's head. She didn't seem affected by it, though. She just frowned, continuing to sit there, swinging her staff lazily, and causing breezes to form. Jack strode over, and looked down with a small sigh. "Bo," he said, reluctant to interrupt. Bo looked up and squealed, jumping up excitedly.

"Jack!" she cried excitedly, "What're you doing here?" She hugged him. Jack gave her a quick squeeze, then let go.

"Sorry, kiddo," he said apologetically, "I'm here to get someone. Mind going and playing for a while?" Bo sighed, and walked over to the others, slumped. Jack looked up, frowning. Flick was gone. He frowned. "Flick!" he shouted.

The next thing he knew, he got a faceful of mushy apple. It stained his white hair blond and obscured his vision briefly. He wiped it away, and narrowed his eyes. Flick was leaning down from the tree, cackling. Tooth, standing next to him, glared up at Flick.

"You think this is funny, don't you?!" Tooth shouted. "Come down here so I can teach you a lesson!"

"Very," Flick replied merrily. "And no thanks. You can tell me whatever you want to say from up here." Jack glared, and the wind lifted him up until he was eye to eye with the girl, who was hanging upside down from a branch, and sticking her tongue out at Jack.

"You haven't even heard what I'm going to say," he said through gritted teeth, then, somewhat reluctantly, "Pitch is back."

"Pah! _He _told you that, I suppose," was her offhand comment. "Well, I'll tell you one thing ol' Moony doesn't know-" here, she grinned, as if she had some secret. "He's been back for years." Tooth stared at her. Jack completely lost it.

"He's been back for _years_?! And you never thought of telling us?! Not even once?! Do you even _care_ about the lives that could be lost?! How could Manny _possibly _think that _you _would be a good _Guardian _if you're on _PITCH'S_ SIDE?!" He was about to punch her, when he noticed that Flick flinched at his words mentioning her being a Guardian now. He almost felt sorry for her...she was still on their side (probably), and the centuries alone must have been rough on her.

Then her eyes hardened, and she spoke.

"What I know and how I know it is no business of yours, Frost Face. And if you think I wanna join your merry little band, you've been hit one too many times round the head with one of 'em snowballs. Now get. Out. Of. My. Space." Each word dropped from her lips like a shard of ice.

Jack didn't know what he would have done then, but thankfully no one had to find out, because Tooth spoke.

"Flick, Jacks right. Manny chose you. Whatever you thought before doesn't matter. Right now you need to focus on stopping Pitch. And if you won't come voluntarily..." She trailed off, letting the threat hang in the air. Flick sort of looked like she was considering it. Jack was ready to thank Tooth, when Flick came to a decision.

"Nope!" Flick smirked, and stuck out her tongue. Jack glanced at Tooth. Then, he punched the girl in the head, knocking her out. When she fell out of the tree, Jack swung her over his shoulder, and looked at Tooth.

"North pole?" She nodded, taking the globe out for the portal. The portal opened, and they stepped through.

* * *

"We're back!" Jack called, setting Flick on the floor, not entirely smoothly. He noticed that even when unconscious, she had managed to keep a firm grip on her staff. Just as well. He wasn't going back to get that twig. After a minute, he walked off. He might as well find North before she woke up.


	8. Chapter 7: They did WHAT!

**AN: Sorry for not updating sooner, er...one follower I've got? (only one who cares, anyway). I'm having a pretty crappy month (and last month, and the end of the month before that...jerks), and I've only got two completed chappies. However, while working on a third and NOT posting an angry letter to some people (not going into detail here, but if you're feeling sympathetic or curious, feel free to message me-it's a pretty angry topic). All I have to say is that the next few chapters contain some cussing, minor, of course, but I felt I should say something.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Rise of The Guardians, Jack, North, Tooth, Sandy, Pitch, Manny, Sophie, Pippa, Jamie, Sophie's ex-boyfriend, or Burgess. I _do _own Thalia, Bao, Zephyr, Kria, Bethany, Max, May, Drew, Zephyr's eagles, Pitch's two or three helpers Ember, Saskia, and Deirdre. And Flick? I _WISH _I didn't own her or her male counterpart, sometimes. What makes you think the owners of ROTG would be nice enough to take her off my hands?**

**~Topaz**

**PS. Anyone else feel the end is a little forced? Sorry...**

* * *

**Flick**

First thought: _Uuuugghh, my head. Remind me never to get on Frost Faces bad side-nope, wait, changed my mind. Annoying him is too much fun._

Second thought: _Where am I? Wait, kinda dumb question. The North Pole. Um, duh. Seriously, me, gotta keep up._

Third thought: _What the _hell _is licking me?!_

I shot straight up, and yelped as an elf's hat bell bonked my head. The culprit. I wiped the spittle off my face, then grabbed the elf and hurled it across the room with a satisfying thump. I smirked. "Take that!"

"Ow!" I looked around, confused, then saw a girl rubbing her head a muttering. I would have apologized, but she caught me off guard. I mean, the girl had _rainbow _hair. That just couldn't be natural. It reached the small of her back, but was braided. I wondered how long it really was. It certainly stood out against her pale, freckly skin. Her eyes, currently narrow with frustration, were blue-green, with long lashes. She glanced over at me, and scowled, crossing her arms over her silver tank t-shirt. It had an image of fairies dancing in a garden, and she had paired it with aqua sweats. She was either a young Guardian, or she really liked clothing. I was snapped back to reality when she spoke. "So _you're _awake, I see." Her voice dripped with bitterness. I barely noticed that her hands were playing with what looked like purple rock salt, forming it to create birds that then burst to life (or something closely resembling it), and flew around, coming to perch in her hair. I was instantly cross.

"Yeah, whats it to ya?" I snapped. She just 'hmmph'd, and walked away, her hair swishing imperiously. I rolled my eyes, and stood up. Then immediately wanted to flee.

I was at the North pole. I'd been here before, mostly watching through a window, though coming in for a prank or two, and it was nice. The elves were weird, though. Right now, it was chaos. All the Guardians were here. Tooth was firing orders to her little bird-fairies, flitting around nervously. Sandy was standing there with mugs of hot cocoa on a tray by him, snoring, curled up on a cloud of Dream Sand and snoring away, while elves drank the cocoa. North was pacing back and forth, watching the globe. Jack-the jerk-was sitting on a chair, seeming to not share in his fellow Guardians worry. At least on the surface. None of them noticed me yet, so I didn't say anything.

"Is it really that big a deal?" he asked North, in a voice that sounded like this was the thousandth time he'd asked. "Bunny will be back soon, so will Shine and Crash. They just went to get Zephyr."

"Zephyr never late," North said gravely. I frowned. Zephyr was chosen too? Well, about time. Zephy worked as hard as any Guardian, maybe more. I'd helped him on more than one occasion when the storm just got too big. Storms could get really upset if the right buttons were pushed, after all. And a blizzard in the middle of September (when the snow clouds started migrating), or a rainstorm in July wasn't good.

Feeling and hearing a huge gust of wind blow everything about, I turned, as did the others. Bunny stumbled out, soaking wet, his ears flat against his head and his eyes squeezed shut. One arm was cradling a bundle of squirming blanket, the other held Zephyr's hand, pulling the soaked, bruised, exhausted looking boy after him. Zephyr leaned down and grabbed the globe behind him, and the portal vanished, the wind dying down with it. Bunnymund was limping, and as soon as Zephyrs shoulder touched the wall, he shouted in pain. I flinched at the sound, but hesitated to move forwards. Tooth and Sandy hurried forwards. Sandy created a huge pillow cloud of Dream Sand, and he and Tooth helped Zephyr and Bunny on them. Jack left to get towels. Tooth frowned at Bunny, worried. I wondered what had happened. I'd seen a storm dislocate one of Zephyr's bones once, so I assumed his shoulder had either been dislocated, or burned. Same for Bunny. I watched as Bunny slowly unwrapped the bundle in his arms. Two bedraggled bird-fairies lay there. One, with what looked like sequins around its neck, lay limp, both its wings broken and a leg snapped off. The other was struggling with a broken wing. Without thinking, I gasped. Tooth looked ready to cry. She gathered the two assistants up, and hurried out. Meanwhile, I walked over, ignoring the others, who were busy with Bunny. I stared at Zephyr, my eyes wide. "What happened?" I finally got the courage up to speak. The boy coughed before speaking, and his voice was hoarse. There were bags under his eyes.

"Th...the storms. They were out of control," he rasped, "I lost two eagles to an attempted twister in Albany, and it took six to wrangle the hail and blizzards raging across Hawaii and New York. Burgess was the worst, though. Six storm clouds gathered..." He coughed again, before continuing, "Six storm clouds attempting to flood the place. They evacuated safely, I think, but several houses were demolished, damaged, flooded, etcetera...injuries, a lot, plus one death, according to what I heard, and someone might be MIA." My eyes widened. Burgess. Bethany lived there. "Bunny came to get me, and he and Shine and Crash tried to help. One storm almost swallowed my arm, same for Bunny's leg. Both Shine and Crash got swallowed and spat out." I barely heard anything after 'help'. Bethany lived there. She could be hurt. Dead. Missing. Dying.

A lump rose in my throat. I looked at North. "I'm going to Burgess." At the same time, Jack spoke.

"I'm going to check on the Bennett's." We both looked at each other, startled, Jacks confused, mine accusing. Why was he going? The answer was obvious, but I ignored it. Jack would never care about other people.

North looked resigned, but nodded to Jack, who took a snowglobe out of his hoodie, and was gone in seconds. To my questioning stare, he shook his head. Anger took over.

"I never wanted to be here to begin with, anyway!" I shouted, and waved my staff, summoning a wind to carry me out. "I'm going to Burgess and there's nothing you can do about it! So ha!" I barely escaped before the window was shut and locked by someone. Flying out into the night, I laughed with joy and relief after being in there so long. But something else.

Sorrow.


End file.
